


Massages & Musings

by AXEe



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Let me know what you thought :=)
Relationships: Alara Kitan/Ed Mercer
Kudos: 10





	Massages & Musings

******

Ed was melting. Seriously, he was already halfway to becoming a nice little puddle of goo. And he had absolutely no complaints about it, none at all.

Letting out a long, drawn out groan of pleasure, he arched his back, leaning up into Alara’s fingers as she gently massaged them up and down his spine, using a feather-light touch due to her strength, but it was more than enough for Ed.

He hadn’t asked for a massage, he didn’t need one, he didn’t even really want one to be honest, but if she dared to stop he was fairly certain that he’d start bawling and start begging for her to keep it up.

(Scratch that, he _would_ start bawling and begging).

He knew that some guys on the ship saw her strength as turn-off, that she’d even lost two boyfriends because of it. But to him it wasn’t a turn-off, it never had been, he _liked_ her strength, and the ways she used it. Everything from opening his pickle jars, to thumping an angry alien who wouldn’t calm down when asked nicely, to even the way she would playfully scoop him up in the middle of a talk, laughing as he laughed.

“You really like this, don’t you?” Alara’s voice suddenly murmured above him “my strength, it really…does something for you, doesn’t it?”

“ _Uh-huh_ ” Ed nodded.

Shifting, Alara bent closer, placing a gentle kiss to his shoulder.

“Why?” she wondered.

“Dunno,” Ed shrugged. He weakly lifted his head, turning to look at her “it’s not creeping you out, is it?” he wondered.

“Oh, no, no,” Alara quickly shook her head “no, no, not at all. Just…surprising, that’s all”

“Still?” Ed asked.

Biting her lip, she looked away, her hands slowing.

“Yeah” she murmured.

“Hey,” rolling onto his side, he pulled her close “told you,” he began “those guys are jerks who don’t know what they let get away”

Ducking her head shyly, she tucked her head under his chin.

“Yeah” she nodded softly as she absently smoothed her knuckles up and down his arm.

Neither of them had expected or planned for this to happen and when it had they hadn’t been sure what to do at first, but slowly, they’d settled into a nice, easy routine that they were both happy with. They still had yet to publicly announce their new status to the crew but they weren’t hiding in broom closets either and Ed suspected that most of the crew already knew, or at least suspected, that something was going on/

Kelly he knew had probably already figured it out from day one.

Banishing thoughts of his ex-wife from his brain, he pulled Alara closer, rolling onto his back with her curled up against his chest, letting out a happy sound as she curled up closer to him.

Smiling at how small and peaceful she looked, Ed relaxed into the pillows, feeling himself start to doze off.

No, he didn’t know how this had all started, but he also didn’t care either. No, he was just going to enjoy it…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
